


Broken Compass (or GPS?)

by ChrispyRacha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: "dark" changbin but is really soft with felix, 3RACHA is anonymous, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, They All Gay, but still leads to felix at some point, changbin ALWAYS gets lost, confused binnie, felix is a confident gay, felix is a hardcore 3RACHA fan, jeongin is everyone's babie, jisung is a huge fan of dancer minho, woochan are basically married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrispyRacha/pseuds/ChrispyRacha
Summary: "Hey, dude. I don't know who you are but what the hell are you doing on my bed?" a deep booming voice startled Changbin halfway through his sleep.What does he mean his bed?, Changbin thought, This is MY bed.where changbin assumed that the apartment he entered was his but it's actually the apartment where he used to live and someone is already owning it, it's felix





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired to write with this plot because of a video that i saw on twitter months ago (and i can't find it now why didn't i save it ㅠㅠ) where the guy thought it was his apartment but it actually wasn't lol and i instinctively imagine changlix in this situation so here it is~
> 
> i never tried to write something this long but i hope this would go well ㅠㅠ anyways, enjoy~~^^

Changbin dived face first on his bed as soon as he entered his apartment. He inhaled deeply from his pillow and heaved a long, deep, sigh.

Another exhausting day passed before he even realized it. Being a music producer and a composer takes a lot of energy, mostly from his brain, that he couldn't even notice the time. One moment it was morning and after several clicks on his computer and writing lyrics on his notebook, it's already midnight.

He can't even focus on where he was going if he's this exhausted. A few hours ago before he decided to go home, he entered his group mate's, Chan's, studio instead of his. Chan looked like he also needs some sleep but he didn't even bother check who opened his studio's door so Changbin just closed it quietly and proceeded to his own studio.

Aside from his producer life, he is also a college student.

His studies are also related to his career since he's enrolled on a performing arts university.

Just like his work, school was also exhausting. Changbin's student life added by his work in the studio is actually not what he imagined as living in a dream. But it is his dream to become a professional producer so he is doing both his responsibilities without any hesitation and complains. The only thing that Changbin wants right now is a reasonable amount of sleep.

Hugging the pillow beside him, he never had the desire to move. All his nerves and muscles are tired and refused to budge.

Changbin's consciousness was about to leave him when he suddenly heard a slight click from an unlocking door and a slow dripping of water. Changbin did not even bother to check where that sound came from and his eyelids who refused to open itself is not even helping.

He then heared someone shout and trip loudly on the floor.  
"Ow. Who is this guy?"

 _Damn_ , Changbin thought, _His voice is really deep_.

His heart started to seem like it is punching its way out of his chest. What if the guy is huge since his voice is Mariana's Trench deep? Then Changbin would have been a mashed potato by now. Maybe the guy's just nice since he did not murder Changbin yet. YET.

"Hey, dude. I don't know who you are but what the hell are you doing in my bed?" The 'huge' guy asked.

 _What does he mean his bed?_ , Changbin thought, _This is MY bed_.

Changbin managed to respond a tired groan.

"Hey, quit messing around. This is my apartment, sir. You need to leave." The guy insisted.

Changbin still did not have any plans to move. The guy decided to move closer and tap Changbin lightly on his shoulder.  
"Is he drunk?", the guy asked himself.

He hesitantly leaned down and sniffed Changbin's neck. It gave Changbin a sudden chill run through his spine but he still did not move.

After a few taps on Changbin's shoulder the guy gasped as if he realized something, "or is he dead? Oh my god I don't want a dead person on my bed".

Changbin wanted to punch this idiot if only he's not too exhausted and even if this guy's huge. Or is he really?

Out of his own curiosity and despite of his unmovable muscles, Changbin turned to face the source of the voice and dared to open his eyes. It took him a moment to adjust his vision. He blinked a few times so that he could see better and a not-so-disappointing face welcomed his sight.

What he saw was very far from what he assumed. A freckled boy with very delicate features was staring in front of his own sleep-deprived face.

"Thank god, you're alive." the boy said, flashing a smile to a half-asleep Changbin.

He looked a year younger than Changbin but his voice sounded like it belonged to a 30 year old man with a gigantic body. Changbin also wanted to thank all the gods for making him see such a beautiful scenery in his own apartment. He then remembered that this smiling beautiful boy in front of him is claiming that this apartment is his.

The boy cleared his throat and stood up, his smile gone, leaning away from Changbin as much from Changbin's dismay, "Sir, you need to leave my apartment before I call the cops." he said, doing the most serious face that he could pull off.

"What do you mean your apartment?" Changbin managed to say, coming out from his raspy, tired voice, "This apartment is mine." He really just wanted to get a proper rest but something just kept on interrupting him.

"Yours? I'm sorry but I think you're mistaken. This apartment is mine. I bought this myself," the boy insists.

"Oh really? I've been living here for almost five years. I know every corner of this suffocating building," Changbin snapped.

He's getting a little mad now. If only the boy doesn't have that delicately ethereal-looking face, Changbin might have punched the guy already.

"Are you really not drunk? Look, if you don't want to leave this apartment you can sleep on the couch," the boy was good enough to offer the couch and it made Changbin's stomach do a cute little cartwheel.

It almost took all of Changbin's willpower to not give in to the boy's innocent charms.  
"What do you mean couch? I'm sleeping on my bed.", Changbin pressed. "What are you even doing here on my apartment? You even used my bathroom."

The boy sighed loudly but he didn't show any signs of giving up, "Look, I don't know if you're just messing with me or you're genuinely serious but this is my apartment. You're the one who should leave. I don't know what's going on with you but if you don't want to leave this apartment, please leave the bed at least and move to the couch. You can stay here and leave tomorrow morning." the guy offered.

"No," Changbin said as he spread out his arms and legs to show ownership of his space, "this is my bed and I'm not sleeping on my couch," he said in a very low and tired voice.

Wait, couch? He doesn't have a couch.

He didn't catch it when the boy mentioned it the first time since he's too distracted by the guy's beautiful face. A lot about the boy in front of him is distracting. From his face plastered with a beautiful constellation of freckles, to his deep, booming voice, not to mention that he's only wearing a bath robe and nothing else underneath. Changbin can clearly see the droplets of water slowly dripping down from the guy's neck, his adam's apple, making its way down to his collarbone. He averted his attention away from the distractingly attractive guy, and then it dawned to him.

"Is this place apartment 23 on the second floor?" Changbin asked as he sat right up, collecting all his memories from a week ago.

"Yes. Seems like your brain is still working, huh." the guy said, giving Changbin a smug sideways smile.

Then this is Changbin's apartment. It _was_ his apartment.

Changbin covered his face under his palms in embarrassment. This, this is what happens if he continues overworking his self.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Changbin said, fully standing up. "Are you the new owner of this apartment?" he asked the boy.

"Yes," he answered, looking amused."Hey, you can still crash here if you want. You look tired. I can't risk you walking outside in the dark in that condition and besides," the boy gestured on the other side of the room, "the couch is still available," he said, flashing Changbin that blinding smile again. It made Changbin feel warm, as if the soft heat of the sun landed on him.

This guy that he just met is making him feel a lot of things that he haven't felt before. The audacity.

Changbin made his way near the door, preparing to leave, "Thanks for the offer but, no. And I'm really sorry for causing you trouble."

"No trouble was caused," the guy replied. "Are you sure you want to leave? It's dark outside. It's dangerous to go out at this hour, especially in your condition," the guy asked, genuinely concerned.

Changbin have to admit, it was tempting to stay in this guy's apartment. Who wouldn't want to sleep with a beautiful human being in the same apartment? It is not that he's planning to do it but of course, Changbin knows his manners.

"The dark?", Changbin managed to give the guy his signature scoff, "I love dark." He gave the guy one last wave and left his old apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to update every week since we have no classes and i'll dedicate my time in this fic. i'll upload chap 2 this afternoon maybe.. please leave kudos if you liked this chapter and if you want please leave nice comments to motivate me in updating this fic cuz i have zero motivation most of the time ㅠㅠ i tend to procrastinate and i know you do too so don't judge me xD anyways SIDE EFFECTS IS ABOUT TO DROP TOMORROW I'M SO EXCITED AAAAAAAAAH


	2. Chapter 2

"What? You said you love dark? Hyung, the guy must've thought that you're on drugs or something," the most annoying person in Changbin's life said.  
"Shut up, Jisung. You're not helping," Changbin said, burrying his face behind his palms.

The memory of what happened that night vividly replays itself at the back of Changbin's consciousness. He even hoped to not wake up ever again because of the embarrassment that haunts him. And talking to Jisung about that is one of the worst decisions that he ever made aside from not staying on the angelic guy's house last night.

"But hyung, how didn't you not remember that you're now staying on your studio? It's been like, what? One week since you moved?" Jisung asked, sipping on his drink.

They are now on a cafe near their company building. Good thing it's a Sunday morning and there are no classes so Changbin is free to stay up late. But since they are enrolled in a performing arts school, their school allows them to not attend their classes if they are training in their respective agencies. So he will also not attend their class on Monday. Changbin really loves his trainee life. The only thing that doesn't approve to his liking is the guy in front of him.

Jisung and Changbin attends the same school and they often go together since they are also from the same agency. They are also supposed to debut together. It's like he's cursed to be with this annoying brat all his life. They actually have a rapper group with one of their senior trainees. But Changbin got to admit, the guy's annoying as hell but he raps like he's spitting fire. That's why their group is called 3Racha, like the hot sauce Sriracha, because the three of them spits fire in every syllable that they throw.

But Changbin still loves this brat even though the kid's annoyingly loud and giddy most of the time.

Changbin glanced at his own drink, "I don't know. I just instinctively went to where I usually go after we finish our work."  
"You mean the bathroom?" Jisung said as he snickered loudly.  
Changbin sighed, "Why did I even talk to you? I should've went to Chan-hyung instead", Chan is the senior trainee that is with them in their rapper group and he's way more different than Jisung when it comes to giving advices.  
"Um no, you can't. He's recording something with Woojin-hyung right now. So you're stuck with me, Binnie-hyung," Jisung said, wiggling his eyebrows while showing his signature squirrel-like grin.  
"Guess I can't do anything about that," Changbin replied as he sips his own drink.

Changbin considered to go back on his old apartment to give his spare key to the new owner. Hopefully, this would prevent him from doing it again. Turns out he still have it that's how he entered his old apartment even though it was locked. Jisung's right, unfortunately. How did he not notice that he left his studio that night and headed straight "home"? Changbin decided to do it later this afternoon, he has a lot of things to do today.

Thinking about meeting that guy again made Changbin feel something weird with his insides that made his chest pound in excitement as if a small amount of adrenaline flowed through every vein of his body. Was it because of the embarrassment? He can't imagine facing that guy again after all that fiasco.

As the bitter taste of his drink slowly disappeared on his tongue, Jisung choked on his own drink all of a sudden that it almost made Changbin jump out of his seat.

"It's him!!" Jisung whisper-shouted while slapping Changbin's arm.  
"Ow! Stop that! Who are you talking about?" Changbin glanced at where Jisung is frantically looking at.

A very familliar angelic-looking freckled boy tails a tall handsome man in front of him. They walked inside the cafe like two supermodels in a runway.

Changbin looked back at Jisung.  
"Hey, you know the new owner of my apartment?" He asked.  
"What? Minho? The handsome guy that does cover dances on youtube is the new owner of your apartment?" Jisung asked, wide-eyed.  
"So his name is Minho? The freckled guy?" Changbin glanced at the supermodels again and back to Jisung.  
"Freckled? No, hyung. I meant the tall one. I always show you his cover dances but you never pay attention. I've been following all his accounts from his youtube channel to his instagram. Hyung, I'm his biggest fan!" Jisung said, his eyes visibly sparkling in awe while staring at the guy that he idolizes.

This kid has his fanboy side after all.

"Well that guy with him is the new owner of my apartment and I don't want him to see me right now— Hey! Jisung, where are you going?" Changbin stood hastily as he followed Jisung who walked towards the Minho guy and freckled boy without even hesitating.

Changbin felt all his inards shake with nervousness down to his knees that seemed reluctant to take him to the most beautiful man that he ever saw (he meant the freckled boy, not Minho).

Freckled boy noticed them first and without any doubt, smiled when he saw Changbin. That blinding smile again. Seeing it in broad daylight made it more brighter than it already is.

Minho was busy ordering in the counter when Jisung shamelessly approached him and stared at the guy saying nothing. Jisung hiccupped out of nowhere and it got Minho's attention.

As Minho looked at the idiot who hiccupped, that idiot cleared his throat, "Hi, I-I'm Han Jisung. I'm your biggest fan!"

Changbin just wants to hide under the table and pretend that he doesn't know someone named Han Jisung. Jisung is a genius in writing lyrics and producing but unfortunately, not in this field.

Before Minho can respond, Changbin was pulled by freckled boy away from Jisung and Minho.  
"Hey," Changbin was a bit surprised by freckled boy's booming voice as if he's hearing it for the first time. "I want to talk to you".

Changbin stared at freckled boy like how Jisung stared at Minho, "Okay" His voice came out like an unknown raspy sound.

"But first let's get our drinks," freckled boy said, "What do you want? I'll treat you," he offered while flashing a blinding smile.

Changbin can't get used to that bright smile.

"I- uh- actually I-" Okay now Changbin can't even form a perfect sentence. So much for being one of the genius lyricists on their agency.  
"Um, why are you doing this?" was all Changbin managed to say. "I mean, not to be rude but I don't even know your name,"  
"Oh, I don't know your name either," freckled boy said and laughed.

If this guy's annoying like Jisung, Changbin wouldn't even care.

"I'm Felix, by the way," he said while extending his hand to Changbin.

 _What a foreign name_ , Changbin thought, _it's as foreign as the guy's beauty._

"I'm Changbin," he said, accepting Felix's hand.

"So," Felix said, turning to the counter "now that we know each other's names, what do you want to drink?"

Changbin glanced at Minho and Jisung who are casually talking to each other as if they are childhood buddies. He's actually impressed with Jisung's people skills even though the guy's being an idiot most of the time. A genius idiot.

"Well, if you insist." Changbin said, looking at Felix, "this is my second drink today, actually. The guy with you is drinking my barely half empty cup next to my idiot friend"  
Felix laughed, "The guy with me is my brother. Seems like he met one of his fans. Sucks to be famous, don't you think?"

Changbin looked at Minho's smile as he talked to Jisung, "Nah, your brother seems to enjoy the fame." Changbin said as he told Felix the drink that he wants. He said that he'd pay but Felix said that a promise is a promise (even though he didn't actually promise) so Changbin just let him do what he wants.

As he sat down on an area away from Jisung and Minho, Changbin glanced at the person with him and suddenly felt a chill at the nape of his neck, as if a ghost is hovering behind him.

The look that Felix is giving him made Changbin a little uneasy. Unlike the guy's friendly attitude a while ago, this is the complete opposite of what he just showed.

"So," Felix said with the lowest voice that he could make, keeping the straight, serious face that he's been wearing, "let's talk about what happened last night."

Changbin gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished chap 2!! will probably work on chap 3 so it would be ready nxt week or anytime possible~~ thanks for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE COMEBACK WAS LIT!! 20M+ views as of now we keep on streamin' !!!! The changlix selca that they just uploaded motivated me to finish this chapter lol. iluvthemsomuchomg. n e ways, enjoy this chapter~

Changbin low-key hoped that Felix won't talk about what happened on that cursed situation. Seeing Felix again is enough for him. Enough for him to hide from embarrassment.

But hiding will not make any difference (and it will keep him away from looking at Felix's unearthly beauty) so he had no other choice but to face it.

"Yeah um.. About that.." Changbin started as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. He didn't even realize that his chest is pounding so much from nervousness that it is making him breathe faster.

"Hey, hey," Felix's serious face shifted to his normal, soft expression. "Calm down, it's not like I'm gonna put you in jail or something," he assured Changbin as he chuckled softly.

Changbin looked up at the beautiful man in front of him. Seems like it is not the nervousness that is making his heart pound fast.

Seeing Felix's face up close and in Changbin's full vision is way more different than in his sleep-deprived state. The other guy is literally glowing against the soft rays of sunshine, making him a ray of sunshine himself.

There is this vibe from Felix that is making Changbin feel warm. Just by studying Felix's face intently, all of Changbin's worries miraculously disappeared.

"Yes um.. Last night.." Changbin cleared his throat. "I was really tired I didn't realize where my feet are taking me and I just instinctively went 'home' which is actually not my home anymore and I'm really sorry that I kind of snapped at you all I wanted is just to have a decent sleep and I'm really sorry for being rude and acting as if I'm the owner of your apartment and—"  
Felix laughed at how Changbin is frantically explaining himself that it made Changbin stop mid-sentence.  
"You're cute," Felix blurted out, flashing a blindingly dazzling smile.

Changbin didn't say anything. He had no idea what to say! No one ever called him cute in his 19 years of existence, that's why he does a lot of aegyo, mostly to annoy Jisung and Chan. But this guy that he just met casually called him cute that it almost made Changbin's arms and legs feel like jelly.

"Well," Felix took a sip from his drink, "that's not what I wanted to talk about, actually."  
"Then what?" Changbin asked, confused.

Felix leaned forward a bit until he could reach Changbin's face. He stretched his arm and gently poked the middle of Changbin's furrowed eyebrows.  
"Don't overthink too much. You're losing your cuteness." He said and sat back on his seat.

Changbin forgot how to breathe for a second. He is absolutely sure that his face is becoming red as he felt the heat rising up to his cheeks.

"Wh-what do you want to talk about, then?" Changbin managed to ask.  
Felix smiled as if he's about to laugh, "When you said you love dark. What did you mean by that?"

Changbin almost choked on his drink.

"I'm sorry but if you're trying to intimidate me by saying that, you failed. That was hilarious." Felix continued, letting out a small, short laugh.

"That was nothing. Ignore it," Changbin answered, waving away Felix's question.

Changbin's urge to hide under the table is becoming stronger.

"No, I want to know. Are you perhaps a cult leader?," Felix asked, sparkles emerging on his eyes.  
"No, I'm not! Oh my god." Changbin facepalmed, hiding his own laugh that is starting to rise up.

So he's right, this guy's as annoying as Jisung. But Changbin didn't mind even a bit.

"So what do you mean by dark?" Felix is becoming more interested, his cup almost empty. "Dark things? Dark clothes? Dark place? Dark music?" He asked further.

"Kind of like that," Changbin answered, "especially dark music."

"Well that explains the dark clothes that you're wearing right now." Felix said as he studied Changbin's outfit.

Changbin is wearing a simple dark shirt, dark jeans, and black sneakers, contrasting Felix's light brown sweater and white ripped jeans.

"I don't actually like dark music that much," Felix said as much from Changbin's disappointment, "unless if it's a pop-rock music or it's a song from 3RACHA," he added.

The last word that Felix blurted out rang a bell on Changbin's ear, "Wait, did you just say 3RACHA?" He asked in a rushed, surprised way.

"Why? You know them? Are you a fan too?" Felix's eyes began to sparkle more.

"No, I'm not a fan. I um— it's nothing" Changbin hesitated to tell Felix everything.

3RACHA is the rapper group that he has with Jisung and Chan, and as long as they haven't debuted yet, they remain anonymous under the screen names J.One who is Jisung, CB97 who is Chan, and him as Spear B.

It made him really happy and surprised to meet a fan of their group. And that fan is the most beautiful person that he ever met.

"You're not a fan? How did you know them?" Felix asked and then he gasped loudly as if he realized something, "or are you a hater? Stay away from me if you hate them. I don't care if you're cute when you're hating on my Spear B," He said while crossing his arms and showing a pout.

"You like Spear B?" Changbin said, preventing himself from grinning like madman.

The most beautiful person that he met is a 3RACHA stan and a Spear B biased, what a great day to be alive.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" Felix said, giving Changbin a sideways look. "Actually, you kind of sounded like Spear B..."

Changbin gulped his drink loudly. Is he gonna get caught?

"Are you, by any chance, Spear B's brother?" Felix asked.

 _Good thing this guy's not as sharp as I think_ , Changbin thought.

"Forget what I said. Maybe I'm just blinded by your cuteness that it made me think about stupid things. How silly," Felix waved off his own question.

Changbin, on the other hand, can't get used to Felix calling him cute.

"But if you're not a fan of 3RACHA you should stan them like, right now. I can recommend some songs if you want. Most of their songs are produced by CB97 and i love it when he raps in english. He kinda sounds Australian. I know because I am too."  
"He's actually Australian."  
"So you know them! You're a fan after all."  
"Well, you could say that,"  
"But I really love Spear B the most. I mean, does he even breathe? He raps like his lungs are non-existent and his voice sounds like he's growling. I love how powerful it sounds with every word that he says," Felix sighed, "I wonder what Spear B looks like," he said as he glanced at Changbin's flustered face.  
"He probably looks scary. Not as cute as you, though." Felix said, smiling.

Changbin really can't get used to Felix calling him cute.

"That reminds me," Felix faced Changbin directly, "Do you perhaps own a Snorlax plushie?"  
Changbin gasped, "Gyu! Is he still in my— your apartment?"  
"You named him Gyu?"  
"Hey, don't judge me. I love my Gyu."  
"I wish I could be your Gyu." Felix said softly that Changbin didn't manage to catch it.  
"What?"  
"Nothing," Felix said, leaning back to his seat with a small, triumphant smile, looking away from Changbin.

Changbin felt excited to know that Gyu is not lost. He's been looking for him since he moved to the studio and he can't find him anywhere. Luckily, there's an angel who found his beloved plushie. But getting Gyu back means...

"So um.." Changbin shifted his weight on his seat, "can I get my plushie this afternoon?"

Felix's eyes lit up, "Sure, Changbin, anytime," he said, showing the brightest smile that he had today.

The sound of Changbin's name on Felix's deep voice made Changbin feel warm all over his body, making his chest pound loudly that it is almost making him deaf.

"It's 'Changbin-hyung' for you," Changbin said, getting another sip from his drink.  
"Okay, Changbin-hyung," Felix answered.

Changbin's pounding chest is killing him. Is it because of the caffeine?

"Actually, I was planning to come back at your apartment this afternoon." Changbin admitted.  
"Why? You want to see me again?," Felix asked.  
"Yes. I mean, no." Changbin immediately changed his answer. "I wanted to give my apartment key to you. I still have it with me, that's how I easily entered your apartment even though it's locked," Changbin explained, fishing out his key from his pocket and giving it to Felix.  
"Oh," Felix said, getting the key from Changbin's hand. "thanks" He then remembered something that he wants from Changbin.  
"Hyung, can I get your number?" Felix casually asked. "I mean, maybe I would find something that belongs to you at the apartment. Might as well have your number so I could text you anytime."

Changbin didn't even hesitate to give Felix his number.

They talked for another fifteen minutes. Changbin discovered that he's in the same school with Felix so they might run into each other but given that he doesn't attend school that often, he didn't expect much. And summer break is near so he would mostly spend his time in their studio. He told Felix that he's a trainee and Felix said that he just auditioned on the same agency and he's just waiting for the results. Changbin hopes that Felix would get accepted. He could get Felix to rap on some of their songs. With that deep voice of his, it would definitely be a hit.

Their small talk was cut off when Jisung went to Changbin and Felix's table with his new friend Minho.

"Chan-hyung called. We should head back to the studio," Jisung told Changbin.  
He nodded at Jisung, finished his drink and stood up. He looked at Felix. "See you this afternoon, Felix."  
"Yeah, see you too, hyung" he answered.  
"Take care of Gyu until I get him," Changbin said, smiling.  
"I will," Felix waved as Jisung and Changbin went out of the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i followed changbin's international age that's why he's 19 here :D  
> oh and we'll probably get a woochan nxt chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i barely finished this chapter ㅠㅠ i was too preoccupied by this game about debuting this super famous group (you probably know who im talking about hahaha) so this update was a little bit rushed. and i was a little stressed that Side Effects haven't won any music show awards yet ㅠㅠ LET'S KEEP ON STREAMING ESPECIALLY THEIR COMEBACK STAGES!!  
> so yeah, enjoy this chapter~

After they arrived at their company building, Changbin and Jisung hurried directly to their studio where Chan is.

Jisung was about to open the door when they heard a loud slapping sound from the inside followed by Chan shouting "Ow!".  
Jisung immediately opened the door, "Chan-hyung! Are you okay?" he said, alarmed.

What greeted their sight was far from what they were expecting.

Their blond, broad-shouldered hyung was on the ground. His left hand supporting his body and his right palm massaging his forehead.  
Another broad-shouldered hyung was sitting on one of their chairs, giggling.

"Um.. What is happening here?" Changbin asked. He and Jisung entered the studio, walking past Chan who is still on the ground.  
"Ask that man over there," Chan said, pointing at the guy who is still giggling. The guy offered his hand to Chan, helping him to stand up.

"It still hurts, Woojin, what the hell." Chan complained, standing up properly.  
Woojin laughed and cupped Chan's face. "I'm sorry." he said.

Chan pouted, showing Woojin that his sorry is not enough.

Woojin is still cupping Chan's face, "Where does it hurt?" he asked.  
"Here," Chan said, pointing at the middle of his forhead.  
"Here?" Woojin echoed as he placed a soft peck at where Chan is pointing. "Is it okay now?" he asked the guy who's clearly blushing by the sudden affection.

Chan shyly nodded.

Jisung cleared his throat, breaking Chan and Woojin's episode, "You know we're here, right?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oops, sorry," Woojin said, letting go of Chan's face. He gathered his things and readied himself to leave. "See you later, Chan," Woojin said as he winked at the red-faced man.  
"Yeah, yeah. Now go," Chan answered.

Woojin looked at the two younger boys. "I brought chicken for you guys. Thought you would want it," he said pointing at the fried chicken box, giving them his warm, father-like smile.

"Yaaaaay!! Chicken!!" Jisung exclaimed as he took one. Changbin took one as well.  
"Hyung, you can come here anytime," Changbin said, giving himself a mouthful of chicken.

"Oh I will, Binnie. I will," Woojin answered, looking at Chan. Chan looked away, hiding his face that is getting redder.

Woojin gave them one last wave and then left the studio.

Chan sat on the chair where Woojin was sitting and heaved a long sigh, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.

"Um.. What was all of that?" Jisung asked Chan who still remains unmoving.  
"So you called us to see you and Woojin flirt with each other?",Changbin said, his mouth still filled with chicken.  
"Shut up. Just eat the chicken and go," Chan said.

Despite of his annoyed remark, he doesn't sound angry at all.

Woojin and Chan have been dating for a couple of months now. Their agency allows them to date as long as they are still training hard for their debut and if it won't distract them once they debuted. For Chan's case, Woojin is somewhat like his "muse". His ideas are overflowing everytime they are together. The agency knows about this and also given that Woojin is a trainee as well, they allowed them both to be together.

It made Changbin unconsciously think of Felix who is about to become a trainee on their agency. Wait, why did he think about Felix?

"You want us to go?" Jisung asked Chan, breaking Changbin's thoughts, "Okay Changbin, let's go," Jisung took the box of fried chicken and dragged Changbin with him.  
"Hey hey wait, you brats," Chan grabbed Jisung's shirt. "We have something important to do."

Chan was called by their CEO earlier this morning, telling him that 3RACHA would take a huge role at this month's audition since they are one of the oldest trainees in the company and they are the one with the highest chance of debuting. Woojin will be with them along with an unknown dancer who their CEO said was quite famous that just joined their company a week ago. They haven't met this dancer yet but Chan said that they might know him already.  
"But I have no idea who that guy is," Chan said, facing the other two who are making themselves comfortable on the sofa, still not finished with the chicken.

The studio where they are currently hanging out is Chan's so it's a little bit spacious than Changbin ang Jisung's. He's their main producer after all and they mostly record their song in Chan's studio.

Changbin and Jisung have a shared studio but they don't mind since they work better if they're together whilst Chan works better depending on his mood. Sometimes he produces amazing music if he's alone and sometimes if he's with someone, either when he's with Changbin or Jisung or most probably with Woojin.

"If he joined our agency without undergoing audition he must be very talented or he's extremely handsome" Chan assumed.  
Jisung scoffed, "Whoever that is I bet he's not as handsome as Minho"  
Chan rolled his eyes, "There you go again with that Minho guy. I told you, youl'l never meet him if you won't try finding him,"

Changbin snickered, "Hyung, you actually listen to Jisung's 'Minho rambles'?"  
"Yes, he does," Jisung said, "Unlike you. I'm disowning you from this family," Jisung turned away from Changbin.  
"Disown me, then. You won't get any cheesecake from me from now on," Changbin said, a faint playful smile creeping on his face.  
"Then I'll let Minho-hyung buy me cheesecake," Jisung retorted.  
"You just met him once, Jisung. He won't buy you anything,"  
"Wait. I'm lost." Chan interrupted, "You already met Minho?" He asked Jisung.  
"Yes, hyung. And he's the most unreal being that I ever saw," Jisung answered dreamily.  
"We saw him on the cafe outside with his brother," Changbin explained. _They both look unreal_ , Changbin wanted to add.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Jisung," Chan said, placing his hand on their youngest's shoulder.

"Oh and hyung, you won't believe what happened to Changbin last night," Jisung excitedly said.

Changbin wanted to stuff all the chicken on Jisung's mouth to shut him up but unfortunately there's nothing left and the kid's talking so fast. Since there's no chicken left, Changbin wants to stuff all the bones on Jisung's mouth instead (but he won't do it, of course. But he might).

He really enjoys embarrassing Changbin on every chance that he gets. As Jisung was telling Changbin's midnight adventure, Chan was histerically laughing on how the kid tells it, giving hilarious remarks that is making Changbin more embarrassed than he already is.  
"You know what's the most unbelievable part?" Jisung asked Chan who's about to laugh again.  
"What?" The older one asked, grinning.  
"The new owner of Changbin's apartment is Minho's brother!" Jisung exclaimed.  
Chan gasped, "No way!" he said, covering his mouth, his squinty eyes getting more bigger from shock, "That can't be a coincidence. You're making this up, aren't you?" he asked and then looked at Changbin, "Is he making this up?"  
"No. For once he's telling the truth," Changbin quietly said.  
"And you should've seen Changbin's face earlier." Jisung continued, "He looks like he's about jump off a cliff."  
"Okay Jisung that's enough." Changbin interrupted the caffeine-induced kid, "As if you didn't almost tackle Minho when you saw him"  
"Yeah right, hyung. And you're all getting chummy with that Felix guy as if he's your long lost childhood crush— hey!" Jisung dodged the flying empty fried chicken box that Changbin threw at him.  
"I don't know what's happening with the both of you but please don't make a mess on our studio," Chan scolded them.

After Changbin cleaned up the empty fried chicken box, Chan stood up,  
"Now that everything's settled, let's meet later this afternoon on the dance studio for their audition."

Jisung agreed. Changbin was about to say yes as well but he remembered that he's meeting someone in the afternoon.

"Umm hyung.." Changbin spoke up, "Are we going to stay until the audition's done?"  
Chan gave him a nod, "Yes. Why? You need to do something?"  
Changbin unconsciously rubbed his nape, "I uhh yeah kinda like that."  
Jisung snickered at the back, "Oooooooh. He's gonna go back to _their_ apartment," the youngest said, grinning like a five year old kid.  
Changbin elbowed Jisung on the ribs to shut him up.  
"What? Why would you return to your old apartment?" Chan asked.  
"Umm.. I have to get something that belongs to me and I already told the owner that I'm going this afternoon." Changbin explained.

"I'm sorry Changbin but we need you here," Chan said, "You can get it tomorrow morning. I assume it's not that important?" he asked.  
"It's not but I don't want the owner to expect me this afternoon. He might think I'm a liar or something for not keeping what I said." Changbin told their leader.

Wait, why does he sound like he's more concerned with the apartment's owner and not with the item that he's about to retrieve?

"Don't worry too much, Binnie. Every disappointment will have a satisfaction as an exchange." Chan assured the younger rapper.  
"Wow. That's deep, hyung." Jisung said.  
Chan winked at Jisung while clicking his tongue.  
"Anyways, I have an appointment with pd-nim right now and he's probably already waiting for me." Chan prepared himself to open the door. "Don't forget the audition this afternoon, okay? Your presence is needed and we might find some trainees that can join our debuting group."  
Changbin and Jisung both responded as their oldest left the studio.

As Chan was closing the door behind him, he smiled to himself and whispered silently, "My sons are in love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to start my woochan fic so bad ㅠㅠ i'll probably upload the first chapter of my woochan fic nxt wk so i might not be able to update this fic.. let's just see how this would end up hahaha. SPOILER FOR MY WOOCHAN FIC: it's a prequel of this fic, it happened before this one, how did they end up with each other and everything since they're on an established relationship here.  
> hope you would like my upcoming fic~~  
> [edit]  
> i changed the time when woochan started dating from a year to a couple of months. they're still a new couple sorry ㅠㅠ


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this was updated a bit late ㅠㅠ i lost inspiration and then pd x 101 happened i wasn't feeling well after the final lineupㅠㅠ (but tbh the lineup was better than PD48😂✌) the new Changlix selca AND FELIX SAYING THAT HIS IDEAL TYPE IS CHANGBIN ON THAT ONE FANSIGNING EVENT MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE. please enjoy the new chapter~

"Minho-hyung!" Jisung shouted in delight as he saw the dancer that he admires the most sitting behind the long desk prepared for them.  
"Oh, so it's you," Changbin added, tailing Jisung as they entered the dance studio.  


Minho waved at them with his best celebrity smile. Even though Minho's a trainee like them, Changbin gotta admit that the dancer looked like a debuted idol even with his simple white button-down shirt, jeans, and his perfectly styled hair that is slightly parted on the side.  


"Hey," Minho greeted, "You're 3RACHA?" he asked out of the blue.  
"How did you know, hyung?" the younger rapper asked back.  
"Pd-nim told me that I would be with 3RACHA. I didn't expect that it would be you," Minho answered.  
"We also didn't expect that you're the new trainee who got accepted right away," Changbin said.  
"I expected it," Jisung chimed in as he showed his toothy grin.  
Changbin rolled his eyes. "No you didn't, you dumbass."  
"Yes I did!" Jisung protested, facing Changbin. He winked with his left eye as if to tell Changbin to just go with it. Jisung didn't notice that he winked with his other eye that is clearly seen on Minho's angle.  
Minho laughed, "It doesn't matter if you expected it to be me or not."  
Jisung giggled. Why is he so giggly?  
"But I bet Felix will never expect that he already met 3RACHA," Minho said as he gestured at Changbin. "I assume you're SpearB?"  
"He knows everything, hyung" Jisung whispered quietly beside Changbin. He nodded in response to both Jisung and Minho.  
"I bet he's gonna die instantly when he knows he bought SpearB a drink," Minho said, grinning.  
"Please don't tell him." Changbin  
pleaded halfheartedly. He personally doesn't care if Felix finds out but it's better if Felix won't know. Changbin finds it amusing to see Felix fanboy over 3RACHA, especially with SpearB.  
"I don't need to. He'll know it eventually"  
Minho said.  
"What do you mean?"  
Changbin asked, confused.  
"Oh you'll see"  
Minho answered with a smug smile.  


Changbin was about to ask again when they heard footsteps in the hallway. They joined Minho, sitting at the empty chairs beside him before the owner of the footsteps arrive. Jisung sat beside Minho without any hesitation so Changbin sat at the middle of all the chairs. There are two empty chairs left on the other side of Changbin, waiting for someone who would fill it in.  


"I told you, Woojin, no forehead flicking," Chan's voice echoed from outside the dance studio.  
"Ok, ok, I won't do it with the kids," Woojin answered, a smile can be heard through his voice. "But will you let me see their foreheads at least?" he asked.  
"What is is it with you and foreheads?" Chan sounded a bit annoyed.  
"They say you'll know the person's future by looking at their forehead," their voices are becoming louder as they reached the door to the studio.  


Woojin was the one who opened the door but Chan went inside first. It seemed like Woojin opened the door for him.  


"And you believe that?" Chan asked, walking directly and sitting at one of the empty chairs beside Changbin, not even greeting the people who are already present in the room.  
"Maybe. I don't know," Woojin answered, sitting on the last empty chair. He gave Chan a sideways look, "Like your forehead, Chan. I can definitely tell something with it."  
"Really? So what does my forehead tell you about my future, oh great wise man?" Chan asked the older singer playfully.  


Woojin made a show as if he's thinking deeply. "Hmm, I'm not actually sure but," he faced directly at Chan, meeting the young producer's eyes, "I know that I'm definitely your future," he grinned wildly and Woojin earned a slap on the shoulder after saying that.  
"I hate you," Chan said, forcefully not letting a smile show up on his face.  
"No, you don't," The other guy answered, still grinning.  


Jisung cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention and he did it successfully. "They are doing it again, hyung," he addressed Changbin. The other guy just nodded with his fake disgusted face.  
"Are we really that small that you never notice us when you do that?" Jisung asked the two older trainees with a slightly exasperated expression.  
"No, but Changbin is," Chan teased the not-so-small rapper that earned a laugh from Jisung and Woojin.  
"I'm gonna dump all of our trash on your studio, Chan-hyung. Prepare yourself," Changbin warned.  


All of a sudden, Minho laughed at the back, amused by what he just witnessed. "Y'all are so cute. You're like a family."  


What Minho said made Chan's ears turn red.  
Woojin peeked from the other side and greeted the young dancer. "Get used to it, Minho. You'll be part of this 'family' anyway," He then gave him a warm, welcoming smile.  


Jisung gasped and turned to the dancer beside him, "Hyung! You're in the debuting team?!"  
Minho let out a short laugh, "Kind of. Yeah."  
"Oh my god I'm debuting with Minho. THE Minho. Oh my god. I'm—" Jisung covered his mouth and feigned crying.  
"Okay, enough fanboying. You can't fanboy all the time when you're with him, you know." Changbin told the younger rapper.  
"I-I know. I just—" Jisung inhaled deeply and turned to Minho again.

He studied the guy's perfectly sculpted face. His lashes are so long that it casts its own shadow on Minho's smooth cheeks. His lips are quirked to the side, as if Minho finds Jisung amusing, or weird.

Before things got awkward, Jisung turned back to Changbin.  
"I can't. It's too much." Jisung said as he covered his face, hiding the blooming blush on his cheeks.  


Jisung's fanboying montage was interrupted when Chan got a call from their CEO, telling them that he won't be able to join them in evaluating the new trainees because something came up with their managing team.

Their agency haven't debuted a group yet since it is quite new so Chan helps on every opportunity that he gets. The staff in their agency are also few, most are the CEO's friends that offered to work there.  


The CEO is very thankful to have Chan. He's from the first batch of trainees that joined the agency and his eagerness to debut motivates everyone around him as well.  


Since the CEO won't be joining them, they waited for the new trainees to arrive.  


The hallway started to get packed after a few hours.

Woojin peeked outside to check on them. Almost thirty trainees are waiting outside. Some are practicing their performances, dancing on an available area (which is not that spacious, just enough for them to move around), warming up their voices, or facing the wall while spouting a rap verse. It is a mix of young talented people and it made Woojin more excited. He saw some familiar faces but he ignored them, thankful that they haven't noticed him looking.  


"They're ready," Woojin said as he sat back on his chair.  


Trainees entered the studio one-by-one. An assortment of talented young boys showcased their abilities to the five debuting trainees. 

Trainees are not supposed to evaluate the newcomers, it should be the CEO, the manager, or the trainer. This doesn't happen usually in agencies for trainees to evaluate but the goal of their CEO is to have a group that specializes on their teamwork and the bond that they are going to have when they debut so he made their system this way. It was a risky decision but it still has a high chance of succession.

The five young trainees who are evaluating are also exceptional. The CEO won't just let them evaluate if they're not capable of doing it.

Woojin focuses on the trainees' vocals, on how stable it was and how they perform their overall vocal performance.

Minho, since he's the more experienced dancer among them, pays attention on the trainees' dances more.

Changbin and Jisung evaluates the vocals but they mostly focus on the rap performances.

Chan, as one of the oldest trainee, observes the newcomers with the utmost complexity, even pointing out the most subtle mistake that the new trainee had done. He evaluates the overall performance of the trainees. Even if Woojin says that the trainee has nice vocals, he still had some comments like 'his singing style needs improvement' or if Minho says that the trainee dances well Chan comments 'his foot was kind of wobbly' and it ends up having a little argument with Jisung and Changbin when he comments about rap like 'his flow is off-beat'.  


They were kind of unruly sometimes but there was a fun part in their evaluation.

At the end of the trainee's performance they ask them if they have some special talents that is interesting. Some does a little taekwondo, some are dancing to girl group dances, and some even showed that they can lick their nose with their tongue.  


Jisung suddenly laughed, "I remembered what I did when I auditioned," he said as the trainee went out of the room after his evaluation. "I tried imitating Doraemon."  
Changbin facepalmed while the others laughed.  
"Can you show it to us now?" Minho asked, a playful smile plastered on his face.  
"Don't encourage him, please," Changbin said quietly.  
"Sure," Jisung said, ignoring Changbin. He cleared his throat and inhaled through his mouth. He was about to say something in Doraemon's voice when the door suddenly opened unknowingly, followed by someone with a deep voice shouting, "SpearB! Marry me!"  
They all turned to the source of the deep booming voice except for Changbin. He knows exactly who it belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the updates might be slower in the upcoming weeks since our classes are about to startㅠㅠ but i'll still try my best to update if i have time :) thanks for leaving kudos~💕


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BAAAAACK!!! Finally after 9596321 months😂 so ye i got inspiration these days by reading chinese novels..(dont ask) this is my current obsession and i blame The Untamed for this hahaha. so these previous months ive been watching thai BL series (again, dont ask) to the point that i made a twt acct (@geirainbows if you wanna follow lol) to find inspiration for this fic and i ended up getting obsessed with thai and chinese boys😆 anyways, stop reading my ramblings and let's get on with the fic😆🔥

Changbin never thought of ending his life at a young age until this happened. He wants to vanish in this world at this very moment. How many embarrasments does he have to experience until he dies? He wants to stop it earlier than living in an agonizing life like this.  
It took all of Changbin's remaining willpower to turn around and face the guy who just shouted a marriage proposal to him (well, not directly to him but it was still for him).  
The room went silent until Jisung stiffled a laugh. Woojin and Chan doesn't know how to react, looking back and forth from Changbin and the guy who just shouted.  
It was Minho who spoke first, "We talked about this Felix," he told his brother who was still standing at the door entrance, panting faintly as if he just ran from outside the company building up to the studio. The boy ignored Minho and studied the four other people. He caught sight of Changbin who was still deciding about his life decisions.  
"Oh, Changbin-hyung, you're here," Felix said, not a hint of embarrassment on his face, unlike Changbin who wants to be swallowed by the ground and hide his whole existence.  
"Yes, and we're also here." Chan said, showing the most professional expression that he can make. And that was when Felix felt regret about what he did. He bowed and said sorry. "I'm here to audition and they said 3RACHA's here. I'm a HUGE fan of 3RACHA." Felix said, his eyes sparkling in adoration. On the other hand, the members of the said group felt stunned, especially Chan. He never expected that they would have a fan this dedicated that the fan wanted to marry one of the members. They haven't even debuted yet. To have this kind of fan made Chan feel special. The other two members have different reactions. Jisung is still on the verge of laughing and Changbin is turning red as a tomato.  
Felix then looked slightly disappointed, "Turns out it's just my brother, Changbin-hyung, Jisung and-"  
"I'm Chan, and this is Woojin," Chan gestured at the other guy beside him.  
"Nice to meet you," Felix bowed again. "I'm really sorry about earlier," he said, slowly entering the room.  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Woojin said, flashing the kid his warmest smile.  
It made Felix feel comfortable at the least.  
He wasn't planning on doing that but when he received a message from Minho saying that 3RACHA will evaluate them ("but don't do anything stupid, Felix, you have no idea who they are yet" he said through text), all of his senses tingled and he can't prevent himself from dashing through the other trainees outside the studio. He's lucky that the next trainee that was about to enter was his best friend, Hyunjin, so he let Felix enter first, only if Felix would buy him lunch at school for a week. Felix agreed immediately. He doesn't really care, he'll do anything to see 3RACHA. He really didn't think about what he was about to say, he just shouted what was on his mind and it was the most stupid thing that he did. And the people evaluating them are just his brother, the fan of his brother, the guy who was lost in his apartment, and two older trainees that looked scary but Felix hoped that they're not. Are they 3RACHA? They're supposed to be three but why are they only two?  
"You may begin," Chan said, signalling Felix to start his performance.  
"Um wait," Felix said, "Before I start, can I ask something?"  
Chan gave him a questioning look but he agreed, "Sure, go ahead."  
Felix looked a little uncertain, "Is 3RACHA really here?"  
Jisung can't control his laughter now, "Can we tell him?" he whispered to Chan.  
"We'll tell you later," for the first time, Changbin found his voice. Felix's marriage proposal is still hovering inside Changbin's mind, albeit the guy doesn't know who he was proposing to. If they'll tell Felix now, he might be distracted during his performance. He wants to see Felix perform without messing up.  
"And Changbin-hyung, remember that I said that you're cute?" Felix asked the still flustered rapper, "You still are," He said and it made Changbin feel a lot of things at the same time. How can someone ask a different person (or at least he thinks it's a different person) to marry them and then flirt with another person? He really can't understand Felix that it makes him want to know the freckled boy more.  
Changbin decided to play along, "Don't do that. SpearB would be jealous," he said and then Felix gasped.  
"So he's here!" he covered his mouth in shock.  
Chan also looked like he was about to laugh, "Don't worry about it kid, you can start your performance now."  
Changbin held his breath for no particular reason. As soon as the music started, Felix moved in sync with the beat. And now Changbin had a reason to hold his breath.  
The way Felix moved looked like he's already a debuted idol. It was like he had been dancing from the day he was born.  
It took Changbin a moment that the music Felix was dancing to was 3RACHA's song.  
After Felix's mesmerizing performance, all of them were silent. Minho was smiling like a proud dad, nodding in satisfaction as if he's the one who trained the kid (maybe he was). Jisung was silent for once, his mouth slightly agape. Chan was also grinning in awe as well as Woojin.  
As for Changbin, he was again left with a bugging question on his mind, how can someone blessed with unearthly visuals be blessed with unearthly dancing skills at the same time? That's unfair, Changbin thought. Everyone looked at Changbin, making the latter confused. He then realized that he spoke his thoughts out loud.  
"I- I didn't mean- What I was trying to say was- umm.." Changbin unconsciously stcratched his nape, looking at no one in particular.  
To save Changbin from losing his wits, Chan cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "That was impressive," he said, as if stating the obvious.  
Felix was slightly catching up his breath from his dance. His chest still pounding from the adrenaline rush. He heaved a breathy "Thank you" as he bowed.  
Then Woojin remembered something that they ask everytime at the end of the trainees' audition. "So aside from dancing. Do you have any special talents that only you can do? It could be funny, amusing, whatever it is."  
Felix gave it a thought. "Hmm.. Actually I do have one." He began to produce a buzzing sound that sounds like a lurking mosquito near your ear. Felix does it as he pointed his finger in the air, as if following the 'mosquito' in the empty space. He then walked towards a particular person, following his imaginary mosquito. Slowly, he placed his palm on that person's shoulder and made a 'splat' sound with his mouth, pretending to kill the 'mosquito'.  
As he looked up at the owner of the shoulder that he's touching, a confused Changbin stared back at him, looking puzzled and amused at the same time.  
Changbin doesn't know how to react, like how he was for the past hour. If he's gotta be honest he actually slightly believed that there's a mosquito inside their studio. But seeing the freckled boy above him, grinning like a 10 year old kid, it dismissed all of Changbin's thoughts.  
Felix giggled and stepped away from Changbin. That's cute, Changbin thought. Just as he was about to say something, Jisung laughed hysterically, slapping Changbin's shoulder at the same time, as if torturing the dead 'mosquito' more. The other people in the room are smiling wildly, completely entertained that it made Changbin almost forget about the marriage proposal earlier. Almost.  
Everything went smoothly afterwards. Chan explained that they will just contact Felix or his brother for the evaluation result. Felix said his thanks for the second time and he walked back to the door where he came from. He was about to grip the doorknob when something came back to his mind. "Wait," he said, looking back at the six people behind him. "So who's SpearB?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update would be sooner (hopefully) unlike the past chapter that it took me MONTHS (one reason was because of HIS departure). so ye thanks for reading and for the kudos~~💖


End file.
